Block of Goo
Basic Information Blocks of Goo are cubic green bouncy building blocks. They are not soft, but solid, and also non-transparent. How to obtain These bright green cubes can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according rafting-recipe has been unlocked for free. Blocks of Goo cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chest nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. However, they can be bought in infinite amounts via block kits for any customizable Blueprint. Building kits are to be paid with Coins that can be bought for real money in the Store via Steam wallet. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects will not unlock their crafting recipes though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Blocks of Goo can be unlocked for free in the Crafting Menu by: * obtaining a green Glob of Goo - either as an occasional random extra loot or pet-harvest from most Creatures, or by mining blocks of Mold from the Stalactite layer (which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell) and crafting them into Goo in your Crafting Menu, and * crafting or finding a Stone Mining Cell Please note that you'll need at least an Obsidian Mining Cell to mine through most blocks that the Stalactite layer is made of, however Mold is a softer material. How to craft To craft 8 Blocks of Goo at a time, you'll need : * 2 common green Globs of Goo obtainable from most Creatures as a random loot or pet-harvest, or by crafting Goo from blocks of Mold from the Stalactite layer in your Crafting Menu, and * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor Please note that you cannot use purple nor orange colored Globs of Goo for crafting these. By obtaining green Globs of Goo, the crafting recipes for orange and purple Globs of Goo will become ready to be unlocked in your Crafting Menu. Crafting or taking common green Blocks of Goo also belongs to the unlocking requirements for the crafting recipe of Orange Blocks of Goo and Purple Blocks of Goo. How to use By placing these goo blocks into the game world, they can be used for building purposes. Blocks of Goo - just like their orange and purple variants - can be used as trampolines. If you place them on the ground, your player character will not receive any falling damage when landing on them (similar to any kind of liquid). With a little practice you can also use these bouncy blocks as a means to jump farther than usually possible, and such you can create "showjumping courses". Blocks of Goo are fireproof. Even when throwing Fire Bombs at these blocks, they still will not go up in flames. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Green Blocks of Goo that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Green Blocks of Goo can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. How to process Green Blocks of Goo Since December 19th 2018, 1 Block of Goo can be put into a Processor and can then be cut into Green Goo Columns or Green Goo Slabs or Green Goo Slopes each. 1 Green Goo Slope can be further processed into Green Goo Rounded Slopes, Green Goo Slope Inner Corners or Green Goo Slope Outer Corners each. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Green Blocks of Goo and Green Goo Slopes. You merely have to carry Blocks of Goo or Green Goo Slopes in your inventory or quickbar and activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). Then put the block/s you want to process into the Processor with right-click on their icon that will now be sorted into the top category of the large inventory window to the left side of the Processor window, or you can drag & drop the stack/s of Blocks of Goo or Green Goo Slopes into the Processor slot with your left mouse button. Creating permanent Globs of Goo from Blocks of Goo Green Globs of Goo can be "produced" by using the AOE Gauntlet Smash on Blocks of Goo (which also applies to Purple Blocks of Goo and Orange Blocks of Goo) after equipping either a Diamond Mining Cell or a Lumite Mining Cell. These Blots of Goo are special in that they are not sticky and won't slow down Creatures while still reducing fall damage. Also, these specific Blots of Goo that are produced from Blocks of Goo per Gauntlet Smash do not vanish by themselves after a while, but will then stay where the Blocks of Goo had been placed (even in the air) and will also float if you pick up the block they're on. These extraordinarily durable Blots of Goo can only be removed by using (basic) Excavators or (ordinary) TNT as long as these Explosives directly include the glob/s of goo in their area of effect. Excavators will even return half of the globs of goo they remove to you (which means that you might not get any, or only rarely any, if you only remove one glob of goo by using an Excavator). If you want to create orange colored Globs of Goo (can be thrown), you will have to craft Orange Blocks of Goo at first and then put them into a Processor in order to create 6 orange Globs each. With update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland" on December 19th 2018, several more block shape sets were added for green Blocks of Goo, Orange Blocks of Goo and Purple Blocks of Goo. For green Blocks of Goo, Green Goo Columns, Green Goo Slabs, Green Goo Slopes, Green Goo Rounded Slopes, Green Goo Stairs, Green Goo Slope Inner Corners, Green Goo Slope Outer Corners, Green Goo Stairs Inner Corners and Green Goo Stairs Outer Corners were implemented. All of these Shapes can be permanently transformed with a Gauntlet Smash if the Power Attack is performed next to these block shapes with either a Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell equipped. These colored Blots of Goo can only be removed with an Excavator or any type of TNT. Since April 19th 2019, these Blots can also be removed with a second Gauntlet Smash, which again requires the according permission rank on the game world or player claim. Category:Building Block Category:Decor Category:Crafted Category:Processable Category:Smashable